a Soul Set In Darkness
by Rylolli
Summary: He couldn't help anyone, his essence was useless, for he never kept his promise. Oneshot! Set during the war between Amanto and Samurai.


**Summary**: He couldn't help anyone, his essence was useless, for he never kept his promise.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Soul Set In Darkness**

The rain has stopped.

He was looking for living bodies in the sea of corpses. The smell of wet rotten bodies filled his nostrils but he was used to it, it didn't make him vomit anymore.

The faces that used to be filled with life and emotions were pale and empty. He used to savior those faces, those emotions used to give him comfort before attending the next battle. But look at them now, where is the smile, where is the color of life?

Sensei used to tell him, Amanto were humans too. They lived, they ate, they felt. Surely, he believed his Sensei, he was a very wise man and the stormy frenzy filled in the eyes of Amanto facing him in the battles just proved his point. But now look, those eyes were purified from everything.

They are all empty bodies now, a shell that a soul has departed from. And he didn't differ from them. He was breathing, yet he was not _living._

He forced himself to walk, if there was a smallest opportunity he could save anyone.. If he could have show himself that he was worth living, _worth that promise._

A faint, pitiful lament reached his ear. He tilted his head, turned around and reached the source of the sound. Two frequent eyes peeked from the slit of dead bodies and he was taken aback from the foreign color and clothing the fallen man wielded.

He kneed down and looked at the fallen man, staring back with a calm and relaxed expression. The White Demon watched the Amanto with a look lacking emotions, this man had gotten his punishment for forcing on a country he didn't belong to, hence Shiroyasha didn't bother to beat him down any further.

"We lost another battle, huh.." The man on the ground motionless chuckled, looking fine for a one in the brink of death.

Shiroyasha didn't answer, but stayed there with the Amanto man.

"I am not surprised.. After all the battles I've engaged in, this was the fiercest, yes.." The man was murmuring incoherent things, but Shiroyasha didn't leave, he felt strangely pleased hearing those words coming from an Amanto.

"The samurai, they.. They hold an incredible soul, amazing how they can match our technologies.." He was breathing rapidly, but smile never faded.

"You have one too, don't you Shiroyasha?"

And Shiroyasha flinched seeing the man shivering under him.

"Why don't we.. see which one is stronger? Right now.. I am not feeling pain."

Of course he wasn't, it could be easily seen that life was slowly slipping away from his grasp. And what's more, there was dark liquid spreading slowly against the ground, Gintoki wasn't a medic but it could be easily told that this one wasn't one to survive.

"No.. stay there." He hissed back at the man.

His smile was fading, Shiroyasha saw the gleam disappearing from those eyes.. And the last breath was taken.

Shiroyasha gazed at the sky, which seemed covered by night's ink, yet it was only an evening.

Why was he feeling a pitch pain stinging him? The mighty Shiroyasha, he who couldn't even face his enemy and help them up for their last that it? Yes, it must be the only reason, he didn't feel bad for these Amanto-bastards that forced themselves on their country.

Only Gintoki knew he felt pain, for another soul he let slip.

Sensei was out of his mind, doing a promise with someone like him. Gintoki was out of his mind for thinking he might help anyone.

_That's why Sensei didn't come back right? An eye for an eye.. A promise for another promise_.

No, Sensei was dead, which was why Gintoki didn't dare to die. What kind of face could he show to his Sensei in afterlife? How could respond to the promise he never managed to keep?

He clenched his teeth, and kept walking.

It seemed even this night, he was going to wander in the battlefield again, looking for another soul.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah.. too short, I know. Please review to tell me what you think of this..


End file.
